No importa, ni importara
by alice bezarius echizen
Summary: -Mientras la tenga a ella todo estará bien, aun si me arrastran las cadenas del pecado, no importara mientras este con ella -Solo quiero ser feliz junto a él ¿porque es tan difícil de entender? no importa lo que tenga que arriesgar -no me importa, mientras la tenga a ella, no importa ni importara lo que suceda, hagas lo que hagas nunca escaparas de mi
1. Chapter 1

La encontrare, no importa donde la han de llevar juro que la encontrare,aunque tenga que te ir y empapar hasta el ultimo de mis pelos negros en rojo escarlata y mis manos carmesí nada de eso importara una vez que la encuentre a ella. No dejare que por algo tan efímero la pierda, no la perderé aunque esa sea el motivo de mi condena hacia el infierno; nada de aquello importara una vez que la tenga junto a mi.

-...-...-...-

Estas manos ya son autoras de muchos asesinatos, bueno siempre lo han sido, pero esta la primera vez que pasa por las vías publicas llamándome héroe; que tontos yo no he matado para salvar aquellas vidas que estaban encarceladas a manos de esas personas, no, eso tan solo fue una conciencia, no merezco que me llamen héroe por algo que ni yo tenia planeado, aquellas chicas no valen nada para mi,no era uno de mis objetivos salvarlas, tan solo ellos se rehusaron a decirme la ubicación de ella, un dato importante, o algo pero no, a todo ellos se negaron, ¿porque? yo tan solo la quiero encontrar a ella, ¿porque la vida siempre se me niega la oportunidad de estar con ella? haga lo que haga; siempre seré castigado por la sangre derramada pero ¿no importa que lo haya hecho por el bien de ella? siempre he sido héroe de muchas personas pero todo es gracias a ella, si quieren agradecer a alguien esa persona debería ser a ella, pero si quieren culpar a alguien aquí estoy yo.  
"...no fue nada personal, tan solo son negocios" oigo el lamento en medio de la agonía de aquella persona que estaba arrastrándose hasta tocar el fondo de aquel lugar tan pequeño, "fue muy personal para mi" murmure mientras que en un certero disparo lo mande a un lugar donde nunca mas vería la luz, de eso estoy seguro. Un disparo y un par de puertas cerrarse es lo ultimo que oigo después de correr en sentido contrario, por fin tengo una señal de donde la podría encontrar. "Por fin"

-...-...-...-

Tengo miedo, mi amiga, hace dos días que no la veo, a decir verdad hace dos días que no veo nada ; todo esta muy oscuro, no oigo nada, no veo nada, siento dolor, aquí solo estoy yo mis recuerdos y mi dolor, mis manos y pies están atadas muy fuertemente, recuerdo que antes me causaban dolor, pero ahora ya no siento nada, ni mis propias extremidades; no puedo gritar mi voz esta perdida, tengo tres días sin comer ni beber agua, a decir verdad es algo raro que aun siga viva, bueno quizás no, no me he movido desde entonces así que puede ser que este ahorrando energías; pero eso no importa porque aun si gritara nadie me escucharía estoy sola, ...no, solo espero que estés bien amiga mía. Sálvame pronto por favor te lo pido ***

-...-...-...-

¿A donde me llevan? tan solo me tomaron y me pusieron una ropa que apenas me tapaba los pechos y mi parte inferior, unos tacones altos que sabrá Dios como pero me tapa las heridas de mis tobillos, me duele quiero gritar pero no puedo pero me sigue doliendo, no distingo color ni nada, solo se que he vuelto a entrar a un lugar oscuro pero este tiene una puerta que esta mas o menos iluminada, me ha inyectado algo, que he de suponer que es droga ya que estoy toda mareada dentro e poco perderé la consciencia, hablan algo ya no escucho ni entiendo ni siento dolor ya no comprendo nada-

-...-...-...-

Ahí la observó, entró siendo empujada por aquellos hombres y le quitaron aquel velo blanco que la tapa, pero ahora veía al hermoso ángel salir, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos que notaban inocencia pero se veía aturdida, pero era perfecta, un perfecto vientre con el tamaño perfecto de pecho unas torneadas piernas, su bello cabello hasta las rodillas y su blanca nívea piel

-Como siempre dejamos lo mejor para el final, habla tres idiomas francés, español y japones; empezaremos la oferta con 150 millones de yens

Puedo verlos, a pesar de las ventanas polarizadas puedo verlos, esas miradas asquerosas en su pequeño cuerpo, malditos pervertidos

-tenemos 200 millones- no permitiré que se la lleven-tenemos 300 millones...300 millones 400 millones-alguien, el de ahí me la quiere quitar "cabrón"-nee ya se la llevaron, estaba linda ¿verdad?-me dice mi amigo de lado - 500 millones-¿que? pero ¿que haces...?-no quiero que me la quiten algo tan simple como eso- 600 millones 700 millones-no es de extrañar que me la quieran quitar es extremadamente bella de pronto note algo, una fina linea de sangre de su tobillo que estaba tapado, el color había cambiado por azul rojizo, aquella tela , estaba cubriendo las heridas-800 millones - estoy harto, apreté doble vez el botón- un billón... un billón- ¿que coño acabo de hacer? el dinero es insignificante pero nunca había gastado tanto- humm interesante- murmure -nunca se que pasa por tu maniática cabeza- un suspiro lo soltó mi amigo de al lado, ganándose por respuesta una sonrisa típica mía


	2. Chapter 2

Se podía ver a una joven siendo empujada, tapada con una manta negra con bordes blancos, llevándola a un barco lujoso donde las personas murmuraban cosas que ella no podía comprender; de pronto ese barco empezó a zarpar dejando atrás un joven peli negro que miraba preocupado que de pronto corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-...-...-...-...-

El mismo joven se encontraba al borde de un puente a punto de tirarse solo observando el barco pasando y callo silenciosamente en atrás de un hombre.

-...-...-...-...-

Entrando con un brazo herido, sangrante abrió una puerta donde se podía ver una castaña mirándolo con ojos ilusionados,pero un hombre un tanto pasado de peso la abrazaba por el cuello con brusquedad y le apuntaba con un arma, su mirada era perdida y sombría, de pronto este hombre le lambió la oreja a la joven de la cual sus pupilas se dilataron ,y el joven de cabellos negros enmarco su ceño fruncido, mostrando su enojo.

-Déjanos ir - exclamo apretando mas el arma que se encontraba en la cabeza de la joven; el joven miro fijamente los ojos de la castaña y ella cerro los ojos fuertemente- per...-antes de acabar con esa frase le disparo directamente entre sus dos cejas con una mirada que daba miedo

-Aun no abras los ojos-dijo el joven mientras de la cama que se encontraba al lado alzaba una manta blanca-suela la manta que traes-le dijo y ella aun con los ojos cerrados la soltó mostrando la poca de ropa que traía puesta, el joven la tapo con el otro manto blanco, pues el otro se encontraba bañado en sangre

-yo...-fue callada por un fuerte abrazo que le brindo el joven aun con su brazo herido, pudo sentir suaves gotas cálidas en su hombro

-te extrañe tanto, tenia tanto miedo Sakuno-decía mientras la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte resaltando un poco las palabras tanto-pensé... pensé que te perdería-enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella agachado un poco

-yo..tuve tanto miedo-dijo derramando lagrimas-quería ver, estuve todo este tiempo en una oscuridad segadora, tenia miedo-respondió mientras se aferraba a el también-pero ya que estas aquí, se que todo esta bien...todo esta bien-susurro al final con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alegría

De pronto un hombre se paro detrás de ellos vestido de terno negro, sin que ellos se diesen cuenta cogió un arma y se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su frente y callaba el dolor de su brazo disparado; de pronto, apunto a la cabeza del joven con una mirada de odio, pero de pronto un disparo le llego en la frente; mientras que el muchacho abrazaba a la castaña asustada que abrió sorprendida los ojos

-¿quien eres?-pregunto apuntándole a él pelinegro mientras que el también le apuntaba al que le preguntaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a la castaña que se cubría y los miraba a ambos pelinegros-hum, interesante-exclamo con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante-lamento decirte que yo compre a esa joven y ahora me pertenece

-no te pertenece- mirándolo también con desafió, sin embargo el lo miraba con un profundo odio; la castaña de pronto abrió los ojos como recordando algo y igualmente le miro con rencor -no sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte, pero lamentablemente estoy cansado y por ahora no quiero luchar mas, si nos dejas marchar no formaremos mas escándalo

-¿dejarlos marchar?-pregunto un poco burlesco pero de pronto se puso serio-no lo haré-

-si piensas en tu dinero, considero que aprecias mas tu vida; si es por los hombre...-

-los hombres de acá, querían algo que era mio; traidores así que me daba exactamente igual-con despreocupación le corto la conversación, ganándose una mirada de rencor mas fuerte de parte de ambos. De pronto el joven que cubría a la castaña le golpeo con la punta del arma y cogió de la mano a la castaña y empezaron a correr siendo perseguidos por dos pelinegros, al que golpeó y uno que se encontraba mirando todo desde detrás de la puerta; llegaron a la cubierta y el joven la jalo y la empujo a un lugar donde se escondía y no se podía ver bien,ademas de que con la lluvia era una borrosa vista

-Saku-susurro acariciando el rostro a lo que ella se apego a su mano- no hagas nada imprudente, una vez que encuentres una oportunidad escapa, sabes quienes son ¿verdad?- a lo que ella ensombrece su mirada y asiente la cabeza- bien tranquila-tratando de suavizar su mirada le acaricio nuevamente logrando lo- Sakuno, Natsu...- de pronto ella abrió los ojos imaginando lo que sigue- esta muerta, lo siento- silenciosamente ella empezó a llorar ahogando sus hipidos de pronto se escucharon pasos y le empujo mas atrás-hazme caso Saku no hagas imprudencias-. "una tormenta se acerca mas vale que me apresure" pensó observando le cielo que se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro

El salio con sigilo y corrió hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba Sakuno y se oculto en una esquina un tanto oscura, y escucho pasos, pudo distinguir dos personas, se imaginaba a la persona que esquivo en la puerta y el pelinegro, escucho que uno subía las escaleras y el otro revisaba, estaba a punto de acercarse a el lugar de escondite de la castaña, así que le disparo siendo esquivado por el otro, que también se escondió en una esquina y también le lanzo varios disparos que eran estancados en la pared; el otro pelinegro solo observaba pues sabia bien que su jefe odiaba que se metieran es sus peleas

-¿porque la quieres?-preguntó mientras le tiraba disparos tratando de alejarlo de Sakuno, una pregunta que suponía la respuesta

-tu sabes la respuesta después de todo eres igual que ello-respondió el que solo observaba mientras que el otro le respondía los disparos - nosotros la salvaremos del destino cruel- a lo que la castaña y el pelinegro se enojaron, pero supieron controlarse

-si quieren salvarla déjenla ir conmigo, yo no vine con vuestras intenciones, yo vine aquí para llevarla a casa-deteniendo los disparos le respondió "si os queda un poco de piedad dejarnos ir por favor" pensó la castaña viendo al pelinegro con la herida en su brazo, con aquel clima la herida se podía agraviar

-NO ME HAGAS REÍR- contesto enojado a lo que el que estaba en arriba lo observo sorprendido, mientras que los otros dos simplemente regresaron a su rencor- tratas de engañarnos de esa manera para quedártela- disparando le atrapándolo desprevenido lo hizo correr pero disparo en un lugar negando le salida arrinconan dolo, y en una mueca de dolor que mostró, le disparo al arma que traía dejando le desarmado y en problemas-utilizando esa mentira tan barata, me das repugnancia-"es tu oportunidad Saku" pensó el joven

-no tengo porque mentir sobre todo a una persona como tú, ademas deberías estar agradecido porque si quiera te di una explicación razonable,a pesar de que no la merecías-con una sonrisa de burla le respondió con altanería; a lo que el otro le golpeo , se alejo unos pasos y le apunto con el arma

-por tu altanería debería darte un peor castigo- apuntándolo quitando le el seguro listo para disparar-agradece esto -y disparo, pero se escucharon dos disparos conjuntos

Sakuno al ver que le había quitado quedado desarmado y estaba mal herido, busco rápidamente un arma encontrando tirada una que estaba con dos balas a su alcance, sin importarle y desobedeciendo al peli negro disparo cuando el otro disparo

El pelinegro disparo pero observo como una bala de una diferente dirección golpeaba su bala en una exactitud perfecta logrando que las balas se dirijan a diferentes direcciones

-Echizen déjalo ir ahora- hablo la castaña la cual estaba cubierta con el manto blanco y un arma en sus manos dando a entender que ella había sido la autora de perfecto disparo-tu el de arriba, tira esa arma- sin mirarlo le exclamo, sorprendiéndolo pues recién estaba sacándola, Y la arrojo hacia abajo levantando las manos- Ehizen déjalo, tu realmente no paras de hacernos daño

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto mirándola con sus ojos ambarinos, por alguna extraña razón no podía simplemente lastimarla, no a ella

-Sakuno!-exclamo el pelinegro- no lo hagas-mirándola con determinación

Todos estaba pendientes de sus movimientos de pronto ella cerro los ojos por un momento y por poco callo y su vista fue nublada por la lluvia mareando-la pero rápidamente abrió los ojos, pero estaba vez ya era notorio lo difícil que era para ella estar de mostrar esa dificultad el pelinegro que estaba arriba aprovecho para tomar la ultima arma que estaba dentro de su saco apuntándole a ella y ella a él ; mientras que el otro pelinegro desarmado saco un arma apuntándole al ambarino en la frente a lo que el otro hizo lo mismo.

-Momoshiro no la mates-ordenó el ambarino a lo que el otro asintió-¿que es lo que ella quiso decir hace un momento?-cuestiono

-no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado-mirándolo con mas rencor le contesto; quito el seguro, de pronto el otro tambaleo a lo que el ambarino le disparo, pero el pelinegro esquivo a duras penas pero lo que debió ser un certero disparo al corazón le dio a el hombro. La lluvia empezó a agraviarse , el barco se movía de manera brusca, las olas se volvían bruscas , la tormenta había dado inicio.

La castaña al ver que el otro era herido volteo preocupada a lo que el otro le disparo en la muñeca derecha obligadola a soltar el arma y lastimandola a lo que el ambarino y el pelinegro lo miraron con rencor aunque el ambarino no sabia la razón. De pronto la chica callo al suelo, ya no podía estar mas en pie lastimosamente se golpeo fuertemente en el borde del barandal sangrando. A lo que el ambarino aprovecho al tener a ambos en el suelo se acerco a ella pero fue detenido por una mano

-por favor no te la lleves-murmuro el otro con una voz ronca

A lo que el ambarino solamente se soltó y camino hacia ella y la cargo como una princesa y sintió como su mano sangraba y sus cabellos castaños se oscurecían con la sangre -momo de prisa-ordeno mientras subía a una lancha

-SAKUNO-grito el pelinegro mientras observaba como ella era cargada hacia una lancha donde el otro conducía, se paro y trato de correr pero las olas se hicieron mas fuertes, y cuando se acerco ya se había ido, a lo que lloro y golpeo con ira el borde rompiéndolo-Sakuno

La lancha que a duras penas se podía mantener en el agua iba a toda velocidad hacia una isla donde estaba un muelle y un farol alumbrándoles el camino pero era aun un tanto lejano

-¿Porque Echizen?-pregunto curioso - él no parecía estar mintiendo, pudo ser su novio y ella quería estar con él, el la rescato antes que nosotros, estaba a salvo ¿porque la estas llevando?

-conduce y calla- respondió indiferente mientras acariciaba el cerquillo de la joven que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y se encontraba sangrando, tenia demasiada fiebre en su rostro sonrojado sin embargo sus brazos y su cuerpo estaba frío.

Llegaron a la isla siendo recibidos por un pelinegro con ojos verdes que al principio estaba con una sonrisa pero de pronto se llenos de preocupación al ver en el a,bario mucha sangre; le ordeno a los sirvientes que estaban a su alrededor camillas a lo que trajeron de inmediato; pero el ambarino primero poso a la castaña, y se la llevaron primero vino la segunda y el ambarino la rechazo

-pero Ryoma

-esta sangre no es mía-respondió indiferente mientras caminaba a dirección donde se habían llevado a la castaña

-me puedes explicar lo que paso- con preocupación miro al oji violeta

-ahh ni yo entiendo que fue lo que paso-jalándose los pelos y haciendo berrinche exclamo- pero vamos con todos para contarles lo que vi-el otro asintió y fueron caminando ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

La castaña había sido operada pues el fuerte golpe en la cabeza había sido algo grave, la fiebre y la falta de sangre pudieron haber llevado a la muerte a la joven, luego de la operación no se sabia nada de ella ni sus datos personales, incluso demoraron para encontrar su tipo de sangre; no sabían nada de ella, a penas sabían su tipo de sangre nada mas; solo Ryoma sabia su nombre. La había llevado a su habitación,a lo que todos se extrañaron y se sorprendieron y el mismo mando a acomodar la habitación de huéspedes. seria una chica que viviría en su mansión, nadie sabia porque, todos los de aquella casa se pusieron a sacar conclusiones unas un tanto alocada otras para nada cerca de la verdad.

Ese día el estaba a su lado ya era de noche, ya había cenado ahora se encontraba mirando sus vendajes; su ropa de al chica era una bata blanca típica de un hospital, sus cabellos castaños se encontraban atados en dos largas trenzas, su cabeza estaba vendada, sus muñecas y tobillos igual, su ,ano derecha también estaba vendada, en el día le habían quitado el suero, y recién estaba tranquila

De pronto ella se empezó a mover, y el discretamente sujeto su arma de su saco, hace dos días había visto sus grandes capacidades con al pistola, también ha de tener habilidades físicas y era mejor estar preparado, era lo que pensaba el ambarino; poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos mostrando los carmesís inocentes que son sus ojos, observo como miraba el techo y de pronto volteo la mirada hacia el, estaba a punto de sacar su arma cuando

-¿Q qui quien eres tú?-


	3. Chapter 3

POV RYOMA  
¿porque? ¿porque cometo tantas tonterías en un mismo día es decir primero compro a una mujer por un billón de dolares, luego mato a un traidor, bueno eso no era mucho misterio, peleo con una persona a la cual ni conozco y estoy sumamente enfadado con él, secuestro prácticamente a una chica por bella, no tengo deseos de las-timarla aun cuando ella tiene un arma apuntando a mi cabeza, la traigo a vivir a mi mansión ya todo era suficiente para saber que estaba actuando raro. Ahora observaba a la joven que según "salve" acostada; aun recuerdo cuando la traje, sus tobillos y muñecas manchadas de sangre notando un claro forcejeo de cuerdas, sus cabellos castaños mas oscuros de lo normal y sangre escurriendo por su frente, rastros de piquetes de agujas en su brazo derecho prueba de que fue drogada; aun mas de las incógnitas sobre ella era, ¿como en esas condiciones pudo tener tan perfecto disparo y tan perfecto sentido del presentimiento? ademas de que ¿porque teniendo esas habilidades fue atrapada? el sabia muy bien que era un negocio muy conocido el de secuestras mujeres y venderlas o meterlas a un prostíbulo pero, primero tenían que secuestrarlas; ella ¿como rayos fue secuestrada?  
FIN DE POV RYOMA  
El podía observar como ella abría los ojos lentamente observo el techo somnolienta, y abrió los ojos de golpe; el por mientras sujetaba el arma de su saco, había visto que era capas de hacer herida, su experiencia con las arma, ahora seguramente tendría grandes habilidades físicas ella volteo a verlo rápidamente a lo que estaba punto de sacar su arma hasta que ella hablo  
-¿qui quien eres tu?-pregunto con gran cara de confusión el sorprendido bajo la mano de el lugar donde la tenia-¿don donde estoy?-se notaba claramente confundida noto como ella desesperara trato de sentarse,se sostuvo de sus codos quiso sujetarse con sus manos pero noto como ella al hacerlo gemía de dolor y sus ojos se cristalizaban  
-tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos, espérame dijo con voz de ordenanza y salio del cuarto dejando confundida a la chica que era un mar de confucion  
Luego de unos minutos entraron varios jóvenes y ella los miro con ojos cristalinos, pues quería llorar de la confusión, del miedo y del dolor  
-jo Echizen apenas despierta y ya la haz hecho llorar- dijo un peli negro con ojos verdes-que cruel de tu parte¡te encuentras bien joven-cita?  
-es obvio que no se encuentra bien zzz-dijo un hombre de banda en la cabeza color naranja y de mirada intimidan-te  
-me llamo eiji, kikumaru eiji-dijo un chico sonriente que le inspiro confianza porque se veía confiable  
-yo me llamo Oishi, Suichiro Oishi-dijo el peli negro ojos verdes  
-Kawamura Takashi-se presento un castaño ojos cafés con nerviosismo  
-yo soy Fuji Syusuke Fuji-se presento un chico con los ojos cerrados y cabellos canela con una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa o rara  
-Kaoru Kaidoh Kaoru-con mirada amenazante que intimidaba se presento el chico de ojos negros  
-Echizen Ryoma-directamente se presento el ambarino que fue la primera persona en ver al abrir los ojos sus cabellos eran negros con destellos verdosos; así se fueron presentando todos, bueno casi todos  
Había otro que la miraba con desconfianza y que a ella le intimidaba un poco, esos ojos violetas que la miraban como examinándola noto como recivio una severa mirada de el que dijo llamarse oishi a lo que el dijo-Momoshiro Takeshi  
Ella reacciono un tanto asustada y hablo-mu mucho gusto en conocerlos- con una severa bajada de cabeza y sentada tranquilamente añadió di disculpen pero yo-sus ojos se volvieron otra vez cristalinos agacho y esquivo la mirada de todos acerco su manga a su boca con como tapando su boca añadió-yo no recuerdo mi nombre  
Ante ese gesto ninguno logro evitar sonrojarse, ella era una ternura, una mirada de inocencia y cristalizada sonrojada, era como ver un ángel a todos les vino el pensamiento "kawai" aunque algunos luego movieron la cabeza como el caso de echizen y kaoru borrando el pensamiento de su mente  
-no no te preocupes por eso pequeña-aun un tanto sonrojado le dijo oishi acarisiandole la cabeza-¿no recuerdas nada?  
-si-agachando mas la cabeza  
-no te preocupes pequeña-dijo acercándose libremente a ella el peli rojo con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo le acariciaba la cabeza  
Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con la cálida mirada de él chico y su gran sonrisa, a lo que ella derramo lagrimas, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, logrando que el chico peli rojo se pusiera nervioso; de pronto ella se aferro al chico apollandose en la cintura de él y gimoteando- tengo miedo, tengo miedo  
El chico correspondió su abrazo acarisiandole el cabello-¿de que tienes miedo pequeña?-una cierta cólera se revelo del ambarino que solo observaba la escena  
-yo yo, no se porque estoy aquí ni como me llamo, no se nada, en mi mente solo hay oscuridad-entre gimoteos y lagrimas se aferraba cada vez mas a él  
-no no te preocupes pequeña,con nosotros estarás bien, así que no trates de recordar, solo vive el ahora, nosotros buscaremos tu pasado tu no te preocupes por eso, tu tu solamente cálmate-acarisiandole la cabeza, tierna-mente le dijo tratando de calmarla un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que le tocaba calmar a una chica y no tenia ni la mínima idea de como hacerlo, simplemente izo lo que su corazón le dijo  
Ella dejo de llorar y volteo a un lado suspirando ya calmada, se encontró con una sonrisa de parte de todos excepto el ambarino y del chico de la pañol eta pero había algo en su mirada que le confirmaba lo dicho por el peli rojo, pero había algo mas en la mirada del ambarino algo que presentía que no era para ella  
-Sakuno-  
todos voltearon a ver al ambarino que simplemente miraba la ventana ya con una mirada seria pero tranquila-tu, te llamas sakuno-dijo el ambarino  
-sa ¿sakuno? y ¿como me apellido?- pregunto curiosa sentándose normal nuevamente  
-no lo se- a lo que los demás chicos calle-ron de espaldas (tipo anime)  
-ya veo-murmuro bajando un poco la mirada entonces la levanto nuevamente- me llamo Sakuno mucho gusto-con una sonrisa tierna se presento ante los demás, a lo todos abrieron los ojos y muchos devolvieron la sonrisa  
-¿porque no vamos a cenar? de seguro Sakuno tiene hambre-dijo momoshiro  
-aquí el único que tiene hambre eres tu idiota zzz-respondió kaoru  
-¿que dijiste mamushi?-respondió el otro  
-lo que oíste ¿quien es mamushi? zz- con rayos en los ojos se miraron  
-no no deberían pelear-murmuro mirándoles preocupada la castaña  
-no te preocupes pequeña sakuno siempre es lo mismo con ellos-dijo el oji verde  
-pero seria buena idea comer algo ¿tienes hambre pequeña?-pregunto fuji  
-si un poco-comento mientras su estomago dio un sonido que callo a todos y sonrojo a sakuno  
-jjjajajajja-casi todos rieron excepto ryoma y kaoru que solo formaron una pequeña casi imprescriptible sonrisa-entonces vamos a comer  
Todos hablaban de Sakuno saliendo por al puerta excepto Eiji que se había quedado esperándola y Ryoma que también la esperaba pero con otra idea en mente, de pronto todos olleron un pequeño gritito que al voltear vieron a la castaña en los brazos de el pelirojo que la miraba preocupado  
-¿que paso?-  
-me me duelen los tobillos no tengo suficiente fuerza-murmuro ella un poco triste, a lo que todos miraron sus tobillos y notaron que efectivamente estaban vendados  
-mejor seria que te quedases en cama-comento fuji, a lo que ella mostró una carita triste  
El ambarino se acerco a ella a lo que ella levanto la mirada asombrada y mirándole noto como de pronto se elevaba en los aires, el la había cargado en su espalda cual costal de papas, a lo que todos se les resbalo una gota tipo anime  
-¿que-que hace?- tartamudeo ella sonrojada  
-si quieres ir con nosotros iras de esta manera-y camino hacia la puerta a lo que todos le vieron extrañados pero soltaron una pequeña sonrisa y otros una gran risa  
Bajaron las escaleras a lo que ella miro a todos lados notando el lujoso lugar donde estaban; unas finas paredes con unos hermosos faros pequeños pegados a la pared, un gran piso el cual era reluciente, unas cuantas puertas de color mármol finas y con picaportes de color oro, una que otra mesa la cual habían flores, al parecer era solo decoración antes de las finas gradas que eran de color blanco había una terraza que daba vista a la que suponía la puerta principal; todo era hermoso y delicado paso por lo que era la sala, pero no logro ver bien ya que fue muy rápida vista, llego a lo que era el comedor. noto como era una mediana mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco con los platos puestos y cubiertos, y un bello florero adornando el centro, la sentó en una silla a lo que el se sentó a su lado, noto como cada uno se sentaba en una respectiva silla pero faltaba un lugar por ocupar; empezaron a servir los alimentos unas mujeres que al parecer eran las sirvientas

Todos comían tranquilamente conversando aveces contando anécdotas que Sakuno al comprendedlas se reía lo que deba mas alegría a los demás todos siguieron comiendo momentáneamente hasta que Sakuno decidió hablar

-ne ¿y y yo porque porque estoy aquí?- todos se quedaron en blanco dejaron de comer y se quedaron en shock nadie sabia que respuesta darle nadie lo habia planeado

-ehh bueno- mirando a otro lado trato de dar una respuesta Oishi pero dejo su frase al aire

-veras saku-chan pasó que- también dejo a medio terminar Eiji

-hace dos días de tormenta mientras nosotros salimos y te encontramos en la orilla del mar-con unos lentes relucientes entro en acción Inui

-si Saku-chan eso paso-

-Y ¿y porque tengo estas heridas?-mirándose las muñecas con dolor pregunto

De pronto una arrastrada de silla denoto que el ambarino se paro captando la atención de todos

-no sabemos nada solo te encontramos-se paro y la cargo cual saco de papas y se la llevo a lo que todos se les quedaron mirando hasta que uno de ellos captó

-nee ¿donde la lleva Ryoma?- pregunto Takashi-no no la estará llevando a su habitación ¡verdad?- dijo mirándoles a todos que se quedaron en silencio procesando las palabras cuando de pronto todos se pararon y corrieron a observar y vieron como Ryoma entraba a la habitación de huéspedes se demoraba en salir a lo que todos se acercaron mas a la puerta hasta que esta se abrió y todos cayeron impresionados

-¿que hacen aquí?-un sorprendido ambarino los sorprendió


	4. Chapter 4 misión imposible

POV SAKUNO

tal cual saco de papas me cargo y me acostó sobre la cama "_ryu-kun_" una voz me dijo; ¿quien es Ryu? "¿_como estas Ryu-kun_?" no es porque pero me duele el pecho estoy triste y preocupada pero no se porque. Estos cabellos negros, se parecen a otro chico de cabellos negros, pero ¿quien?

-ryu-kun-susurre sin darme cuenta

-me llamo Ryoma- me trajo de nuevo al mundo haciendo que esos sentimientos se vuelva leves; entonces no es ryu es ryo de ryoma

-Ryoma-kun-de pronto me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza cual niña y me sonrió calidamente, esa sonrisa la he visto tantas veces en otra persona pero ¿quien?; sigo levantando mi mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos de oro derretido, no sé porque pero aparto mi mirada y me sonrojo, esa mirada es demasiado profunda , no se porque estoy nerviosa

-descansa-me ordeno y se fue, de pronto todo se volvio oscuro las luces habian sido apagadas

-Dios, padre todo poderoso, por favor protegeme y protege a Ryu que nada le pase te lo pido mi padre-de pronto abrí los ojos ¿porque pedí por ese hombre? no se solo sentí que era por costumbre

FIN DE POV SAKUNO

-¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto el ambarino

-na na nada- respondieron todos que se pararon de golpe y empezaron a sudar exageradamente

-¬¬ tenemos asuntos que atender no se distraigan- dijo en indiferente y camino hacia un lado opuesto del pasillo-sigan-me quiero hablar con vosotros- dijo mientras todos los seguían intrigados pues era raro que los llamara para reunión no habiendo ningún problema

Al llegar a un pasadizo mas oculto y sombrío caminaron en grupo serios, el ambarino abrió una puerta con una llave que saco de su bolsillo del saco a lo que todos entraron en total silencio y seriedad

En una oficina en la cual había una gran mesa circular con doce sillas en cada lugar había una laptop y en medio de todo había una pantalla; todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y prestaron atención a el jefe

-la situación con las demás clientes esta estable; sobre la mercancía esta estable, la cuidad esta en un equilibrio perfecto- empezó a decir Inui, mirando su laptop y pasando-le la información a los demás atraves de e-mail-

-¿ya arreglamos las cosas con el empresario de Cota?-pregunto Momo mirando las estadísticas

-si yo las arregle-nya-respondió Eiji mirando las cosas alegre de haber cumplido con su trabajo de manera eficiente

-¿porque estamos aquí Ryoma?-directamente pregunto Fuji a lo que todos dejaron de escribir y lo miraron al ambarino fijamente- asumo que tu ya sabias de todo esto

- lo sabía- respondió tranquilo de pronto abrió los ojos- ¿ustedes también lo sintieron verdad?

-hablas de lo de Sakuno ¿verdad?- dijo Inui a lo que la confusión de los chicos se disipo y solo se pusieron a pensar

-yo sentí ganas de protegerla-hablo Eiji sincero como siempre

-yo también y ternura-respondió Kawamura

Todos respondieron de la msma manera y solo Ryoma los escuchaba atentamente hasta que el ultimo acabo con una idea que resumió todo de una manera de lo que todos sintieron

-sentimos un sentimiento de hermandad con ella- respondió Fuji en conclusión a lo que todos aceptaron la idea

-el problema radica ahí-respondió el ambarino- la acabamos de conocer

Todos se quedaron pensando, tenia razón, la acababan de conocer y ya tenían un sentimiento de querer hacia a ella.

-opino que la solución seria apartarnos de ella y enviarla a la ciudad-calculadora-mente Inui saco la conclusion no sabia porque pero estaba dudoso

De pronto la pantalla se prendió a lo que todos que, estaban pensativos, levantaran la mirada y se encontraron con una pantalla en negro con letras en medio "gritos en la habitación de huéspedes numero 4" de pronto aparecía una castaña en la habitación llorando agarrándose el pecho y gritando"no, no entiendo ME DUELE BASTA" De pronto todos se pararon y fueron rápidamente a la habitación encontrándose así a la llorosa castaña en un rincón de la cama abrazándose las piernas

-¿que te paso pequeña?-pregunto Oishi acercándose a ella

-no lo se-respondió ella entre hipidos de lagrimas

-¿que soñaste?-pregunto el Fuji

-no lo se

-¿porque lloras?-pregunto Inui

-tengo miedo-susurro ella llorando aun mas

-¿a que le tienes miedo?-pregunto Momo

-no lo se, tengo miedo en mi pecho, y preocupación por no se quien

-¿recuerdas algo?-el ambarino callo sus hipidos de la castaña y todos esperaron su respuesta

-si-respondió ella y se calmo

-¿que recuerdas?-pregunto el ambarino

- un chico, de pelos negros solo recuerdo sus cabellos negros y su sonrisa-de pronto ella sonrió- ese fue mi sueño, estaba el y de pronto escuche un trueno y todo se volvió oscuro y me dio miedo

"esta recordando" pensaron al mismo tiempo todos al mismo tiempo pero solo dos recordaban a la persona que recordaba

-ne Sakuno esa...-iba a hablar momo pero fue interrumpido por el ambarino

-ya no pienses en eso todos estamos aquí descansa-directo como siempre le hablo y con la mirada callo a Momoshiro que no entendía para nada que planeaba el ambarino

Todos se quedaron un rato mas hasta que la castaña quedo en un sueño profundo. Se acercaron entre ellos hicieron un pequeño grupo y se dijeron

"En esta casa hay una bruja, la cual es muy encantadora conclusión: misión imposible mandarla a la ciudad"


End file.
